A Medieval Meeting
by jevou
Summary: AU: 1850- These late days were like the medieval period for the small town of Magnolia. Slaves, battles, and dirty business took place. Worst of all, the king was the nastiest king you could meet. Although the town wasn't the ideal society, life continued on. But- What would happen if certain mages met each other?


**Hi all! I had a previous story I was writing, but unfortunately, it'll take me awhile to get back to it. I've had this plot in mind for awhile now, so I feel like writing about it today, so I don't forget. I really hope you guys don't get angry with me. I'm trying really hard to write, but recently I haven't gotten any writing juices, well, excluding this story. I hope you'll forgive me! 3 Enjoy the story!**

**On a note: I am going to interpret songs into this story in two ways. 1. I'll name a song at the beginning of a chapter and be like "This song goes with this chapter blah blah blah." 2. I might list lyrics and write the scene after. Yup yup. ^3^ Okay, I'm done talking. xD**

**AU: 1850- These late days were like the medieval period for the small town of Magnolia. Slaves, battles, and dirty business took place. Worst of all, the king was the nastiest king you could meet. Although the town wasn't the ideal society, life continued on. But- What would happen if certain mages met each other?**

* * *

_Click, Clack, Click, Clack. _Lucy listened to the rhyme of her heels as she steadily walked down the long brick hallway. Pictures of past ancestors hung on the walls, and oddly enough seemed to watch every step she took. She had always been like this- noticing non-important details. Like how tiny cracks between some bricks had occasional bugs zip in and out. There was no doubt the castle was old. Maybe she should tell her father? Lucy wondered the question, before her train of thought was distracted to a certain red haired girl.

"Lucy," one of the knights spoke, pushing her forward a bit, "please do not stop. The king is expecting us." Lucy nodded, picking up he pace again. Had she been daydreaming? Lucy shook her head causally, continuing on. Many slaves had watched her walk by from their room doors, smiling and waving secretly. She had always taken a liking to them, and felt horrible, since her father owned them. Lucy waved silently back, grinning ear to ear. Inside, she felt quite nervous. Her father hadn't sent for her since- Well, he really never did call for her. Just the occasional pass by in the halls, where they would make little to no conversation at all.

It had been that way since her mother passed away. She had a rare disease, called Hymphus, meaning that her magic formed a clot inside her stomach walls. When it exploded, it melted inside her. She quickly directed her attention to the door in front of her. She couldn't show any form of sadness, or else who knows _what_ would happen. Slowly, Lucy opened the door, relieving her father sitting patiently at his large oak desk.

"Took you long enough." he bitterly chuckled out loud, pushing his chair away from his desk. He stood up tall, his broad shoulders flexing. "Terribly sorry your majesty." The red haired girl bowed, a strand of her crimson hair falling out of her neat ponytail. The girl looked around the same age as herself- 19, or maybe even twenty years old. "That's fine, Erza. I've always known my daughter was a daydreamer." he spoke, his deep voice echoing throughout the large, study like room. With a wave of his hand, Erza made her way to the back of the room, standing guard. "Sit down, daughter." he added, while sitting down in his chair. He pushed the chair to his desk, while waiting for her to sit down. She was quite nervous, and didn't like to situations like this. He cleared his throat loudly, making it clear that he was getting impatient. Putting the nervousness to the back of her mind, and she slowly took a seat on the leather couch placed directly in front of the desk.

"It seems we have a problem." he mentioned, while picking up his novelty pen. _Did they ever!_ She thought, while watching his hand move with every pen stroke he took. The lifestyle of this town had been horrible. The economy had really changed, but her father didn't seem to care. They lived like the cavemen! Well, at least that's what she heard from visitors when they came to see their relatives. Not many people could come to Magnolia without paying, meaning most of the visitors were wealthy.

"One of our guards caught some teenagers talking about a new 'secret hideout'," he snickered, rubbing his temples, "luckily, we found out where this place is. It's located beneath the forest floor, near Stone Top Hill." Was he joking? She wondered, while putting on a surprised face. She had heard of the secret entrance to under the hill, but never took it seriously. "I want you to go there, and, well, 'investigate'." Lucy sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "What do you want me to ask about?" she mumbled, running a hand through her soft blonde hair. "You don't need to ask anything. We just need to know what they're doing. Get involved, do anything." he commanded, standing up once more. "You may be dismissed." he spoke sharply, as she started towards the door. "Lucy-" he called for the last time, making her turn to look at him, "don't let me down." Lucy nodded, but inside she scowled. One thing was for sure- she surely wouldn't try. She walked outside the room, a soft drift hitting her face. _Time to get ready..._ she sighed to herself, while walking down the long, brick hallway.

Lucy slowly made her way to her room. Opening her door relieved a clean and tidy bland room. The walls, drapes, and flooring were all different shades of brown. Plopping onto her bed, her head pounded with thousands of thoughts, going to speed of 4 horses tided to a carriage. Surely, she would get Virgo, her celestial spirit to fix up her clothing, and Cancer would fix up her hair to look more... More regular, and less like a princess. Pulling out one of her golden keys, she quickly slashed it across the air, while reciting "Open the gate of the Maiden! Virgo!". As quick as light, there stood Virgo. "Hello, Princess. Is it time for my punishment?" she questioned, staring at her. "No, and stop calling me princess!" she giggled, sitting back down on her bed. "I need you to get me a causal outfit, like the villagers." She had only worn dresses for most of her life, so when it came to 'fitting in', she never really could. "As you say, princess." Lucy face palmed, rolling her eyes. _Stop calling me that!_

* * *

**Yup! That's the ending of this chapter. If you would review, I would love you forever!33 ^/^**

**Hymphus = A made up word. XD**

**I don't own Fairy Tail at all, nor the characters. All belong to Hiro Mashima.**


End file.
